fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Mistpeak Monorail
The Mistpeak Monorail is a quest in Fable III that you have to do in order to reach Mourningwood and proceed in the game. Walkthrough When you walk inside the station, you will see Walter sitting on a bench on a higher level. Here you can interact with the people if you wish, but then make your way up the stairs to Walter. Walter will then start talking about how this place has changed from a dank cave to an example of the future. After Walter's talk, a cut scene will follow where you can see the monorail cart coming. Unfortunately, there is an explosion and the cart falls down and crashes on the cave floor, killing all those inside. Follow Walter as he heads to the locked gate on the lower platform, and Walter will use his sword to pry open the gate. The first path to the right leads into the lift, which you will take to the bottom of the cave. Sir Walter struggles with his speluncaphobia (fear of caves), before going into the lift to accompany you. Once you are on the cave floor, just follow the road and you will soon hear guttural sounds. Sir Walter will immediately recognize them as the sounds of hobbes, and just around the the corner lies the crashed monorail cart with a few hobbes playing with it. Sir Walter will say "Maybe the monorail falling wasn't an accident after all" in another cut scene before the hobbes attack; they are easy to defeat and do not pose any real threat. Once they are all dead, continue to follow the rails. Don't forget the Gnome which is located behind the crashed monorail cart (he only appears if you've started the Gnomes are Evil side quest). Pretty soon along the path you are going to run into some more hobbes, some of which are slightly tougher than your average hobbe, but they should still not pose any great threat. When you reach an open space with barrels, some hobbes will burst out of them and will attack. Take them out, don't forget to grab the Silver Key that is located behind the large rack of barrels and then follow the bread crumb trail. You also find a gate here that you can't open just yet. You will need the Technician's Key to open it; you will be able to get this key at the end of the cave. You'll quickly reach a ravine, and on the other side there will be several hobbes. Walter will mention that it is unusually clever of them to try and kill you from a distance. Use a rifle to blow up the explosive barrels around them and continue on up to where they were perviously living. Or you could sneak around them and kill them from the side. They will not attack until you have reached them. Upon arriving, Walter will comment that the hobbes weren't expecting this. Up ahead you will see that the hobbes have built themselves "a little castle", as mentioned by Walter. Hobbes will attack, and among them there will also be red-uniformed hobbes, which are stronger than the ones you've fought so far. But just keep rolling out of the way to avoid damage and they are no problem. When you cross a water filled section of the road you'll see a new hobbe, a summoner hobbe, create a barrier so you can't go forward. Go to the right and follow the path until you reach water, and swim to the left around the bend. You will soon reach the hobbes, so start killing them, and the summoner will release the barrier so Walter can get through. Continue down the path and you will reach the ruins of a city. Go over the bridge and you will enter an arena of some sort. Barriers will hinder you from leaving as soon as you step inside, and in the middle, three summoner hobbes will stand with a barrier around themselves. They will summon skeleton hobbes as well as regular hobbes. Defeat them all and the barrier will drop allowing you to kill them. Concentrate on the summoner hobbes as they'll just summon more hobbes. By destroying all the hobbes, you will gain 50 Guild Seals and be transported back to the Road to Rule. When the hobbes are dead, there is still a barrier left, hindering your way forward. Now Walter will use his "magic" since there is no way around; he scares the hobbe by screaming "boo" and it dies of a heart attack. Follow the path towards the exit, but just before leaving you'll find a small track going to the left. This track will lead to a chest with the Technician's Key, which opens the locked gate in the room with the barrels. Return to the main path and you will soon exit the cave. Trivia *Despite its name, it is not actually a monorail as it is suspended by two rails. *While this quest is active, during loading screens, a Reaver Industries poster advertising the monorail can be seen, but where it says the word "Wonder!" near the top, the letters "Blu" have been scrawled over the "Wo", resulting in the poster saying that the monorail is a "Blunder". At the bottom where it says "Cablecar", someone has turned it into the word "Cablecrap". *If you look down from the platform before the cutscene starts, you can see the wrecked monorail, even though it hasn't fallen down yet. *Just before the exit to Mourningwood, follow the side path to the left to find the Technician's Key, which will open a gate back near the beginning of the cave that leads to a Silver Key. Gallery Walter's_magic.jpg|Walter's "Magic" Category:Fable III Quests